Head Over Heels
by BearLin
Summary: Kai alias Kim Jongin, namja paling populer seantero EXO University jatuh cinta setengah mati kepada seorang yeoja bermata bulat yang selalu dilihatnya ketika sedang latihan basket. Lalu apakah yeoja bermata bulat bernama Do Kyungsoo itu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama mengingat Kai memiliki pengangum yang tidak sedikit sebagai namja paling populer?
1. What Is Love

**Saya publish ff baru ^^**

**ehh ga tau nih kenapa malah publish ff baru *garuk-garuk pala***

**lagi pengen bikin yg pairing nya EXO ^^**

**ya sudah,, selamat membaca... **

* * *

**PAIRING** : **KaiSoo**, SuLay, HunHan, KrisTao, ChanBaek, ChenMin

**GENRE** : Romance/Drama

**WARNING** : GS, OOC, bahasa tidak baku, cerita pasaran dan gaje, DLDR

**DISCLAIMER** : They belong to themselves, but this story is mine

**Chapter Satu : **What Is Your Love?

Hall basket itu tetap terlihat ramai meskipun hanya terlihat beberapa orang memainkan bola berwarna orange itu dan itu pun bukan pertandingan resmi, cuma latihan regular klub basket. Alasannya apa lagi kalau bukan karena namja paling populer di EXO University yang sedang berlatih disana.

Kim Jongin nama namja itu, atau biasa disapa Kai adalah wakil kapten klub basket EXO Univesity. Kapten klub basket itu sendiri adalah Wu Yifan atau biasa disapa Kris, namja keturunan China dan Kanada berparas tampan -sedikit bule- dengan tinggi menjulang layaknya Namsan Tower. Namun entah kenapa Kris kalah populer -terutama dikalangan yeoja- dibanding Kai, wakil kapten sekaligus hoobae-nya itu.

Sebenarnya mereka sama-sama tampan, berasal dari keluarga kaya, dan sama-sama mahir dalam bermain basket. Walaupun dalam hal tinggi badan Kai kalah dibanding Kris tapi dalam hal kepopuleran Kai jauh meninggalkan Kris. Jawabannya mungkin hanya satu. Karena Kai masih berstatus single, belum pernah terlihat menggandeng yeoja manapun jadi siapapun masih punya kesempatan. Sedangkan Kris, dia sudah punya yeojachingu yaitu Huang Zitao yeoja China teman satu angkatan Kai.

"Kkamjong! Ayo kita istirahat!" Kris sedikit berteriak karena posisi Kai yang diseberang lapangan. "Tuh lihat, fans-fansmu sudah menunggu."

Kai menghampiri Kris, mengambil air mineral dari dalam tasnya, meneguknya lalu duduk disamping namja China-Kanada itu.

"Biar saja Hyung, mereka memang selalu begitu setiap hari," kata Kai membalas perkataan Kris tadi. "Sebenarnya risih juga kemana-mana selalu ada yang mengikuti."

Kai menghelas napas pelan.

Kris yang melihat itu pun tersenyum dan berkata,

"Kalau begitu pilih satu. Selesai."

"Apa maksudmu, Hyung?"

"Sudah jelaskan, Kkamjong. Pilih satu untuk kau jadikan kekasihmu, selesai perkara. Yeoja-yeoja itu tidak akan mengikutimu lagi."

"Yak, Hyung! Tidak semudah itu."

"Apanya yang tidak semudah itu?" Kris masih ngotot.

"…" Kai tidak menjawab.

"Kau lihat," kata Kris lagi sambil menunjuk ke segala penjuru hall basket itu. "Semuanya cantik, tinggal kau pilih sa—" namun ucapan namja itu terhenti seketika.

Kai yang bingung kenapa Kris tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapannya segera mengikuti arah pandang sunbae-nya itu. Seorang yeoja berambut hitam panjang dan bermata panda berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Ehem…kalau yang itu?" tanya Kai menggoda Kris pandangannya tertuju pada yeoja yang baru datang itu.

"Absolutely not. She's been taken and she's mine." jawab Kris mantap.

Tao yeoja itu yang adalah kekasih Kris telah sampai dihadapan mereka. Dia lalu mengecup bibir kekasihnya sekilas dan duduk disampingnya. Kris pun langsung merangkul bahunya protektif.

"Ge…Kai…kalian sudah selesai?" tanya yeoja itu.

"Ne, Baby." jawab Kris.

"Kalian sedang ngomongin apa? Tadi Gege sampai menunjuk-nunjuk ke segala arah begitu?"

"Si Kkamjong sedang bingung memilih yeojachingu."

"Yak! Hyung" Kai protes.

Kris hanya tertawa.

"Hahahaa…come on, Baby." ajak Kris mengulurkan tangannya pada Tao.

Tao masih masih bingung namun tetap menyambut uluran tangan kekasihnya. Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Kai sendiri.

.

.

.

"Kyungie! Kyungie!" teriak seorang yeoja berparas manis.

Tetapi yeoja yang dipanggilnya tetap tak bergeming, dia masih menundukkan kepalanya diatas sebuah buku. Hingga yeoja berparas manis tadi sampai dihadapannya dan memukul bahunya pelan.

"Yak! Do Kyungsoo!" katanya.

Yeoja yang dipanggil Do kyungsoo itu akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan membelalakkan mata bulatnya karena kaget.

"Lay Eonnie…" gumamnya.

Kemudian yeoja yang dipanggil Lay itu duduk disebelah Kyungsoo.

"Aku dari tadi memanggilmu, Kyungie."

"Eoh,jinjja?"

Lay mengangggukkan kepalanya.

"Hehe…mianhae Eonnie. Aku sedang fokus dengan ini." Kyungsoo mengangkat buku yang sedang dibacanya dan memperlihatkannya kepada Lay.

"Ne…ne aku mengerti," kata Lay. "Tapi kapan kau akan mendapatkan namjachingu kalau setiap saat yang kau pandangi hanya buku saja."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, "Eungh…Eonnie berlebihan."

Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo yeoja cantik berkulit putih dan bermata bulat memang tak bisa jauh dari buku, maka dari itu tidak heran kalau dia selalu mendapatkan nilai-nilai yang sempurna. Tapi bukan berarti dia orang yang kurang pergaulan. Dia mempunyai banyak teman dan juga sahabat-sahabat yang mengerti dirinya, dan salah satu sahabatnya ya Lay ini.

"Eonnie, mana Suho Oppa?"

"Masih ada urusan di ruang senat. Mungkin sebentar lagi kesini."

Tak lama terlihat seorang namja tidak terlalu tinggi namun sangat tampan dan memiliki angelic smilemenghampiri mereka berdua. Suho, namja itu yang bernama asli Kim Junmyeon adalah saudara tiri Kyungsoo. Ketika umma Kyungsoo menikah dengan appa-nya Suho, Kyungsoo memutuskan tidak mengganti nama keluarganya. Dia tetap menggunakan namanya keluarga appa-nya. Dia pikir itu adalah salah satu cara mengenang appa-nya yang sudah meninggal.

"Apa yang dilakukan gadis-gadisku disini?" tanya Suho yang kemudian ikut duduk bersama mereka. Namun tidak sebelum dia mengecup bibir kekasihnya yaitu Lay, yeoja China bernama lengkap Zhang Yixing.

"Aku sedang menyarankan Kyungie untuk mencari namjachingu, daripada dia berpacaran dengan buku-bukunya terus."

"Eonnie…" Kyungsoo cemberut dan mem-pout-kan bibirnya lucu.

"Hahahaa.." Suho tertawa. "Sudah…sudah…kajja, lebih baik kita pulang."

"Oppa dan Eonnie duluan saja."

"Eh kau tidak ikut pulang?" Lay bertanya. "Wae, Kyungie? Kau marah padaku?"

"Ani, aku masih ingin disini dan menyelesaikan ini." Kyungsoo menunjuk bukunya.

"Lalu kau pulang dengan siapa?" tanya Lay lagi.

"Tenang saja, aku bisa naik bis nanti."

"Benar kau tidak marah padaku?"

"Ani, Eonnie. Masa aku marah sama calon kakak iparku sendiri."

Digoda seperti itu Lay hanya menunduk malu dengan muka memerah.

"Sudah cepat sana kalian pergi." usir Kyungsoo.

"Ne…ne…baiklah," kata Lay akhirnya. "Bye Kyungie."

"Bye Eonnie. Bye Oppa."

"Jangan pulang malam-malam, ne." pesan Suho.

"Ne, Oppa."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, jarum panjangnya menunjuk pada angka enam dan jarum pendeknya berada di tengah-tengah antara angka lima dan enam. Hari sudah petang. Namun walau begitu dia masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Tempat favoritnya yaitu di tribun paling pojok hall basket itu.

Dia sedang menunduk diatas bukunya dan menyelesaikan bab akhir bukunya ketika didengarnya suara pintu utama hall itu terbuka. Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kearah suara itu. Dia melihat seorang lelaki tampan dan berkulit tan memasuki hall dan berjalan menuju ruang yang Kyungsoo ketahui sebagai ruang ganti pemain.

Lelaki itu, Kyungsoo mengenalnya. Dia adalah Kim Jongin atau Kai, begitu ia biasa disapa. Siapa coba yang tidak kenal dengan namja paling populer di seluruh EXO University. Sangat populer dan digila-gilai oleh para yeoja. Setiap Kai melangkah kemanapun pasti selalu ada saja satu atau lebih yeoja yang mengikutinya. Mungkin hampir semua yeoja di EXO University ini tergila-gila padanya kecuali satu orang. Dia adalah Do Kyungsoo, dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo selalu berpikir, apa yeoja-yeoja itu tidak punya kerjaan lain selain menguntit namja bernama Kai itu. Dan dia juga merasa kasihan, siapa pun yang menjadi yeojachingu namja itu. Orang itu harus selalu bersabar karena kekasihnya selalu diikuti yeoja lain kemana pun dia pergi, rasanya tidak bisa memilikinya secara pribadi.

Kyungsoo menghela napas dan beranjak dari tempatnya tepat ketika Kai masuk ke dalam ruang ganti. Sudah malas dia berada di tempat itu. Kalau ada Kai pasti diikuti oleh kegaduhan yang dibuat oleh yeoja-yeoja penggemar namja itu, membuatnya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi lagi. Saat dia membuka pintu utama hall itu, seperti yang sudah diduganya dua orang yeoja sedang menunggu -siapa lagi kalau bukan seorang Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya sebal melihat yeoja-yeoja yang menurutnya tidak punya kerjaan itu dan langsung berlalu melewati mereka.

.

.

.

Kai membuka lokernya dan segera menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Kunci mobilnya. Ketika tadi namja itu sudah sampai di halaman parkir dan sedang mencari-cari ke dalam tasnya ternyata dia tidak menemukan kunci mobilnya. Lalu dia teringat kalau tadi sebelum latihan dia meninggalkannya di dalam lokernya di ruang ganti hall basket. Jadilah dia balik lagi ke hall basket ini.

Setelah mengambil kunci mobilnya Kai segera keluar dari kamar ganti itu. Saat berjalan melewati lapangan entah mengapa matanya mengarah ke tribun penonton paling pojok, mencari sosok itu. Sosok bermata bulat yang ketika Kai datang tadi sedang menundukkan kepalanya diatas buku. Tapi sekarang sosok itu sudah tidak ada lagi disana. Namja itu pun menghela napasnya dan segera keluar dari sana.

.

.

.

"Baekhie!"

Kyungsoo berteriak memanggil seseorang, namun terlihat yang dipanggil hanya menundukkan kepalanya tanpa ada tanda-tanda mendengar panggilan yeoja bermata bulat itu.

"Baekhie! Baekhie!"

Kyungsoo terus memanggil yeoja yang bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun itu, namun yang dipanggil tetap pada kesibukannya. Bisa Kyungsoo lihat yeoja sahabatnya itu sedang asik dengan ponselnya, sepertinya sedang berkirim pesan.

"Yak! Byun Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo memukul lengan sahabatnya itu.

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Kyungie, appo." Baekhyun meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus lengannya yang dipukul Kyungsoo.

"Aku memanggil-manggilmu dari tadi, Baekhie."

"Eh, jinjja?"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya membenarkan pertanyaan sahabatnya.

"Mianhae" Baekhyun nyengir. "Aku sedang mengirim pesan untuk..."

"Yeollie~yeah." Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Baekhyun.

Sahabatnya itu hanya memberikan senyum manis saat Kyungsoo menyebut nama kekasihnya.

"Ehh Kyungie kau belum pulang? Suho Oppa dan Lay Eonnie mana?"

"Mereka sudah pulang duluan."

"Lalu kau ditinggal mereka? Mereka kemana? Kencan ya?"

"Ani." Kyungsoo menyangkal. "Eh entahlah, mungkin~ aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku tidak ditinggal mereka."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tadi meminta mereka pulang duluan. Karena aku sedang membaca dan rasanya sayang untuk ditinggalkan."

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya mengubah bibirnya menjadi bentuk huruf o.

"Jadi..." Kyungsoo ragu-ragu. "Aku ingin pulang menumpang mobilmu dan Park Yeollie."

"Mwo?" Baekhyun terlihat kaget, tapi sedetik kemudian dia langsung berubah. "Baiklah."

Kyungsoo terkadang heran bagaimana sahabatnya ini bisa berubah mood begitu cepat.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, mana Yeollie-mu?"

"Dia masih ada tugas."

"Sampai jam segini?"

"Ne. Tapi sebentar la-" ucapan Baekhyun terhenti, pandangannya menatap lurus ke arah belakang punggung Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membalik tubuhnya mengikuti arah pandangan sahabatnya. Dan disanalah kekasih sahabatnya itu, dengan senyum khasnya berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Eh, Kyung kau belum pulang juga?" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya heran melihat Kyungsoo masih di kampus juga pada jam seperti ini. "Mana Suho Hyung dan Lay Noona?"

"Mereka sudah pulang duluan."

"Waeyo? Mereka kencan, jadi tidak menyertakanmu ya?" Chanyeol menyimpulkan sendiri. "Makanya Kyung cepat cari namjachingu biar bisa kencan seperti mereka. Dan seperti kita juga. Benarkan, Baby?" Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas kemudian merangkulnya.

"Ne. Benar, Baby." Baekhyun setuju dengan pendapat kekasihnya.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun apa-apaan kalian!" Kyungsoo bersungut-sungut. "Aku hanya ingin pulang menumpang mobil kalian bukannya menceramahi aku tentang cepat-cepat punya namjachingu."

"Mwo? Kau mau menumpang mobil kami?" Chanyeol yang baru tahu kalau kyungsoo ingin menumpang membulatkan matanya. "Ini dia satu lagi alasan kau harus cepat-cepat punya namjachingu."

"Yak! Kal-"

"Yeollie!"

Kalimat Kyungsoo terputus saat seseorang dari arah Chanyeol tadi datang, yaitu arah belakang punggungnya memanggil namja jangkung itu.

Kyungsoo membalik tubuhnya kearah suara itu tepat saat Chanyeol berseru, "Oii, Kkamjong!"

Kyungsoo melihatnya, The Most Popular Man on EXO University. Kim Jongin. Namja tampan berkulit tan itu berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Kemana saja kau, ? Aku dan Kris Hyung menunggumu tadi."

Kai, Kris dan Chanyeol sama-sama bergabung dalam klub basket. Kris sebagai ketua, Kai dan Chanyeol sama-sama sebagai wakil ketua.

Chanyeol menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sebelum menjawab.

"Mianhae, aku lupa memberitahu. Aku ada tugas mendadak."

"Ooo..." Jongin memonyongkan bibirnya membentuk huruf o. "Aku kira kalian sibuk berkencan."

Kai melirik Baekhyun.

Sebelum Chanyeol sempat membalas Baekhyun sudah mendahuluinya.

"Yak! Kkamjong tidak sopan!"

"Tenang, Baby. Dia cuma iri dengan kita," Chanyeol menenangkan kekasihnya. "Dia itu memang banyak penggemarnya, tapi tidak ada satu pun yang berani diajaknya kencan. Apalagi dijadikannya kekasih."

"Hey..hey! Kenapa jadi ngomongin aku?!" Kai tidak terima.

"Makanya cepat cari kekasih."

"Baiklah Miss Byun Baekhyun, saya pertimbangkan saran Anda." Jawab Kai sarkastik.

"Hmm...karena kau dan Kyung telah mengangkat topik pembicaraan tentang kencan," Chanyeol berbicara menunjuk Kai dan Kyungsoo, yang sejak tadi diam saja. "Aku jadi ingin kencan dengan kekasihku. Bagaimana, Baby?"

Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun dan mengecup bibir kekasihnya sekilas.

"Baiklah." Jawab Baekhyun sambil memberikan senyum manisnya.

Setelah itu mereka langsung beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Yak! Kalian! Bagaimana denganku?" Kyungsoo marah-marah.

"Kau menumpang mobil Kai saja, Kyung." Jawab Chanyeol tanpa menoleh lagi. "Bukankah rumah kalian searah?!"

"Y-yak!" Kyungsoo masih sempat protes tapi sepertinya sudah tidak didengar oleh pasangan itu.

Setelah kepergian BaekYeol couple, saat ini hanya meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Kai dalam keheningan. Dua-duanya tidak ada yang bersuara ataupun berbicara.

"Kyung..." Kai memecah keheningan.

Kyungsoo seakan terkaget segera menolehkan kepalanya menghadap namja tampan itu.

"N-ne..." Kyungsoo juga tidak tahu mengapa dia menjadi gugup begini.

"Ayo pulang bersamaku."

"Gwenchana, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Kemudian tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Kai langsung menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan menariknya menuju ke tempat mobilnya terparkir. Sementara Kyungsoo yang kaget atas perlakuan Kai hanya diam saja mengikuti kemana namja tampan itu membawanya.

.

.

.

Cantik

Kata itu meluncur begitu saja dalam benak Kai ketika dirinya melirik yeoja yang berada disampingnya. Yeoja yang sejak tadi hanya mengarahkan pandangannya ke jendela mobil disampingnya. Do Kyungsoo. Yeoja yang selalu dilihat Jongin jika sedang latihan basket. Yeoja berkulit putih dan bermata bulat itu selalu berada di tribun penonton paling pojok, sibuk dengan bukunya.

Kai tahu kalau Kyungsoo selalu pulang bersama Suho kakaknya dan Lay, kekasih Suho, namun entah mengapa hari ini yeoja itu pulang sendiri bahkan ingin menumpang mobil pada pasangan BaekYeol.

"Kyung..."

Kyungsoo menoleh. Mata bulat nan indah itu menatap Kai.

"Ne?"

"Suho Hyung...tumben kau tidak pulang dengannya?"

"Suho Oppa dan Lay Eonnie sudah pulang duluan." Yeoja cantik itu kini memalingkan lagi wajahnya dan kembali menatap jalanan dari jendela disampingnya.

Kai diam saja, tidak menanggapi apa pun.

"Aku tadi ingin menyelesaikan bab terakhir bukuku, jadi…begitulah." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

Kai tahu apa yang selalu dilakukan yeoja itu di tempat favourite-nya itu. Setiap kali Kai latihan dia selalu melihat yeoja itu, sedang menundukkan kepalanya diatas buku, dia memang salah satu mahasiswa yang terkenal pintar. Tapi entah kenapa setiap mata mereka bertemu Kai merasa ada rasa tidak suka yang terbersit disana.

Kai melirik lagi yeoja disebelahnya. Selain memiliki otak yang pintar Kyungsoo juga cantik. Kulit putihnya yang halus dan mulus. Mata bulat yang indah. Bibir merah alami yang kissable. Kai bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya jika bibirnya mengecap bibir itu. Pasti manis, pikirnya.

"...Kai…Kai…"

Panggilan itu menyadarkan Kai dari lamunannya.

"N-ne."

"Gomawo."

Kai masih belum sadar apa yang terjadi. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya keluar kaca mobil. Ternyata mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Kyungsoo.

"N-ne."

Kyungsoo melepas seatbelt-nya dan hendak membuka pintu mobil namun Kai mencegahnya.

"Kyung…"

Seketika yeoja tu menghentikan gerakannya karena pergelangan tangannya dipegang oleh namja itu.

Selama sekian detik keduanya tidak ada yang bergerak. Mereka diam, hanya merasakan kehangatan kulit yang bersentuhan.

Kai yang tersadar duluan segera melepaskan pergelangan tangan yeoja itu. Kai juga tidak tahu mengapa dia berbuat seperti itu.

"Mianhae." ucapnya.

"Gomawo, Kai." Kyungsoo sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya.

Tanpa menunggu lagi yeoja itu segera membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobil.

.

.

.

Kai berjalan memasuki rumahnya setelah sebelumnya memarkir mobilnya di halaman. Saat sampai di dalam dia melihat Sehun dongsaeng-nya sedang duduk di sofa, disampingnya duduk seorang yeoja keturunan Cina. Yeoja itu bernama Xi Luhan, kekasih Sehun. Sehun memeluknya protektif, sementara Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kekasihnya.

Di depan mereka duduk pasangan lain. Kim Jongdae atau biasa dipanggil Chen sedang merangkul bahu kekasihnya Xiumin, nama lengkapnya Kim Minseok.

"Baby, ayo kita pulang. Sudah malam." kata Chen . Namja itu kemudian mengulurkan tangan yang langsung disambut oleh kekasihnya.

"Eh Kai, kau baru pulang?" Tanya Chen ketika matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sosok namja itu berjalan melewati mereka.

"Ne." Kai menjawab singkat, kemudian langsung berlalu dari sana dan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Kenapa dia?" Chen bertanya pada Sehun.

Sehun tidak menjawab namun hanya mengangkat bahunya mengisyaratkan bahwa dia juga tidak tahu.

"Mungkin dia butuh seseorang yang bisa memberinya semangat. Betul 'kan, Baby?" Xiumin memberi jawaban sambil menatap kekasihnya dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Chen.

"Ne, Baby." balas Chen seraya mengelus pipi chuby kekasihnya.

"Entahlah. Mungkin hyung-ku itu bingung karena terlalu banyak yeoja yang mengejar-ngejarnya." kata Sehun.

"Mungkin Kai belum menemukan cintanya, Hunnie." kali ini Luhan yang besuara.

"Ne, Baby Lu. Seperti aku yang telah menemukan cintaku pada dirimu."

Sehun menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya dan mengecup bibirnya mesra.

.

.

.

Kai berbaring di tempat tidur ukuran king size-nya. Kamarnya dalam keadaan remang-remang karena dia hanya menyalakan lampu tidur yang bearada diatas meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya. Dipejamkannya lagi matanya mencoba membawa dirinya ke alam mimpi, namun tetap tidak berhasil. Dibolak-balik tubuhnya ke samping kanan dan kiri. Segala posisi tidur sudah dicobanya namun hasilnya nihil. Matanya menolak untuk terpejam apalagi tidur.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian akhirnya namja itu berhasil terlelap ke alam mimpi dengan ditemani bayangan mata bulat dan indah yang tidak pernah hilang dari pelupuk matanya.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

**Mind to Review?**


	2. Heart Attack

**I'm back with chapter 2…happy reading ^^**

* * *

**_Previous Chapter :_**

_Kai berbaring di tempat tidur ukuran king size-nya. Kamarnya dalam keadaan remang-remang karena dia hanya menyalakan lampu tidur yang berada diatas meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya. Dipejamkannya lagi matanya mencoba membawa dirinya ke alam mimpi, namun tetap tidak berhasil. Dibolak-balik tubuhnya ke samping kanan dan kiri. Segala posisi tidur sudah dicobanya namun hasilnya nihil. Matanya menolak untuk terpejam apalagi tidur._

_Sekitar satu jam kemudian akhirnya namja itu berhasil terlelap ke alam mimpi dengan ditemani bayangan mata bulat dan indah yang tidak pernah hilang dari pelupuk matanya._

* * *

**Chapter Dua : **'Heart Attack'

.

.

Suho menghentikan mobilnya di halaman parkir EXO University. Seperti biasa disebelahnya duduk kekasihnya yang manis, Lay. Sementara di belakang duduk dongsaeng tercintanya yang cantik, Kyungsoo.

"Oppa, Eonnie aku duluan ne."

Kyungsoo segera turun dari mobil dan berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung kampusnya.

Tidak mau terlambat yeoja bermata bulat itu langsung menuju kelasnya. Sampai di kelas dia langsung duduk disebelah sahabatnya Baekhyun yang sudah terlebih dahulu ada disana. Yeoja itu sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Ehem...bagaimana kemarin?" Baekhyun bertanya kepada Kyungsoo tanpa menoleh. Dia tetap memainkan ponselnya.

"Kau bertanya padaku, Baekhie?" Bukan menjawab, Kyungsoo malah bertanya balik kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Ne, Kyungie."

"Tapi, apa maksud pertanyaanmu?"

"Yah! Do Kyungsoo bukankah kau salah satu mahasiswa terpintar?" Baekhyun akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh kepada Kyungsoo. "Kenapa pertanyaan semudah itu tidak bisa kau jawab?"

"Yak! Byun Baekhyun, aku bukannya tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu." Kyungsoo sedikit emosi. "Tapi aku tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaanmu."

"Aku bertanya, bagaimana dengan kemarin?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Kai. Bukankah kau pulang bersama Kai kemarin?"

"Ne. Berkat kau dan kekasihmu itu." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya.

"Wae?"

"Ani."

Baekhyun menatap heran sahabatnya.

"Wae, Kyung?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau membencinya?"

"Ani. Aku tidak membencinya."

"Lalu...kenapa sikapmu seperti ini?"

"Seperti apa?"

"Seolah kau membencinya."

"Tanpa harus ditambah denganku pun dia sudah banyak yang memuja."

Baekhyun diam. Namun sesaat kemudian dia berkata lagi.

"Kau cemburu."

"Mwo?"

Kyungsoo melolot kepada Baekhyun.

"Yak! Byun Baekhyun jangan bicara sembarangan."

Obrolan mereka terhenti karena Dosen mereka telah memasuki kelas.

.

.

.

Kai berjalan melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri mall itu. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa dia sampai ditempat ini. Selesai latihan tadi dia bermaksud untuk pulang namun entah kenapa dia justru mengendarai mobilnya menuju kesini.

Saat sedang melewati deretan pertokoan dan butik tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok yang tidak asing di depan sana. Kai memincingkan matanya untuk lebih menegaskan penglihatannya.

Ternyata penglihatannya tidak salah. Yeoja itu, dua yeoja itu adalah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Mereka sedang berada di depan toko boneka. Baekhyun tampak sedang berbicara di telpon.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo, tatapan mata yeoja itu mengarah pada toko di depannya. Kai melihat ekspresi wajah yeoja itu seperti sedang mengagumi atau memuja sesuatu. Namja tampan itu kemudian mengikuti arah pandangan Kyungsoo. Kai melihat kemana mata Kyungsoo tertuju. Ke sebuah boneka pororo. Boneka pororo besar, seukuran hampir sama dengan yeoja itu.

Kai beranjak untuk menghampiri mereka. Namun saat baru saja namja itu ingin melangkahkan kakinya, Baekhyun yang sudah mengakhiri pembicaraannya di telpon menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya pergi dari sana.

Kai menghela napas dan beranjak dari tempatnya. Namja itu memasuki sebuah toko yang didalamnya memajang sebuah boneka pororo berukuran besar.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu utama rumahnya. Diruang tamu dilihatnya Suho dan Lay sedang duduk berdampingan di sofa, tersenyum dan bersenda-gurau, mesra.

Ada sedikit rasa iri di dalam hatinya melihat Oppa-nya bisa bermesraan dengan kekasihnya. Namun langsung diusirnya rasa itu dari dalam hatinya. Kyungsoo berkata dalam hati, suatu saat nanti dia juga akan punya kekasih hati dan bisa bersikap mesra seperti Suho dan Lay.

"Annyeong Oppa, Lay Eonnie." Sapanya.

"Annyeong, Kyungie." Jawab Suho.

"Kau baru pulang, Kyungie?" Tanya Lay.

"Ne, Eonnie." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Yeoja cantik itu segera beranjak untuk meninggalkan Suho dan Lay.

"Baiklah Oppa, Eonnie aku ke kamar dulu, ne."

"Ne."

"Eh, Kyung..." Suho seperti baru tersadar dan teringat ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya yang sudah setengah jalan menaiki anak tangga menuju ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Ne, Oppa?"

"Ada kiriman untukmu."

"Eh?" Kyungsoo memasang tampang bingung.

"Dikamarmu." Kata Suho sambil menujuk kearah kamar dongsaeng-nya.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya dan meneruskan langkahnya, namun tetap masih belum mengerti apa maksud Oppa-nya.

Sampai di depan pintu kamarnya dia langsung membukanya. Setelah masuk ke dalam kamarnya Kyungsoo menutup kembali pintunya dan menyalakan lampu. Matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat benda yang berada dikasurnya.

Benda itu adalah boneka pororo besar yang tadi dilihatnya di mall bersama Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menghampiri boneka pororo itu, membelainya dengan sayang. Kemudian dia melihat sebuah kartu terselip di boneka itu. Yeoja itu mengambilnya, membukanya dan membacanya.

**Untuk seseorang yang sangat mencintai pororo.**

**~K~**

Kyungsoo memutar matanya dan berpikir, kira-kira siapa yang sudah mengirimkan pororo itu kepadanya. Lagipula bagaimana orang itu tahu bahwa dirinya mencintai pororo? Seingatnya yang mengetahui kalau dia menginginkan boneka itu hanya Baekhyun. Tapi tidak mungkin Baekhyun yang mengirimkan itu padanya.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada Baekhyun. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim pesan kepada sahabatnya.

**To : Baekhie**

**Baekhiiiiee...aku pulang dan mendapat kejutan.**

Tidak lama ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk.

**From : Baekhie**

**Mwoooo? Kejutan apa?**

Kyungsoo langsung membalasnya.

**To : Baekhie**

**Boneka pororo super besar yang aku lihat tadi.**

**From : Baekhie**

**Kau membelinya?**

**To : Baekhie**

**Ani. Ada yang mengirimkannya ke rumahku. Aku justru mau bertanya padamu. Kalau kau yang membelikannya untukku, pasti tidak mungkin.**

**From : Baekhie**

**Yak! Do Kyungsoo! **

**To : Baekhie**

**Jadi, menurutmu siapa yang mengirimkannya padaku?**

**From : Baekhie**

**Have no idea. Suho Oppa?**

**To : Baekhie**

**Bukan.**

**From : Baekhie**

**Lalu? Hmmm…secret admire!**

.

.

.

Kai membuka pintu kamarnya yang terletak berseberangan dengan kamar Sehun. Setelah menyalakan lampu, Kai meletakkan kunci mobilnya di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Kemudian namja itu masuk ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya.

Setelah selesai Kai langsung berbaring di tempat tidur ukuran king size-nya. Tangannya diletakkan dibelakang kepala dan matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Sementara pikirannya melayang ke seseorang, seorang yeoja. Yeoja bermata bulat, berkulit putih susu dan -yang baru saja diketahuinya- pecinta pororo.

Do Kyungsoo.

Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini nama itu selalu muncul dipikirannya diikuti dengan sesosok wajah cantik dan bermata bulat. Ditambah lagi dengan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat daripada biasanya ketika memikirkan sosok itu.

Kai menghela napasnya, lalu memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

Suho mengetuk pintu kamar yang ada diseberang kamarnya sendiri.

"Kyung, kau sudah tidur?"

Tak lama terdengar kunci diputar dan pintu itu pun terbuka menampakkan sosok dongsaeng-nya yang cantik.

"Oppa…"

"Kau sudah tidur?"

"Aku tidak punya kebiasaan tidur sambil jalan. Apalagi membukakan pintu untuk Oppa."

Suho nyengir.

"Kalau begitu…Oppa boleh masuk?"

"Ne."

Suho masuk ke dalam diikuti oleh Kyungsoo dibelakangnya. Kemudian namja dengan angel face itu duduk dipinggir ranjang queen size milik dongsaeng-nya. Tangannya terulur untuk membelai boneka pororo besar yang dikirim seseorang untuk Kyungsoo, entah dari siapa.

"Sekarang dongsaeng Oppa sudah punya namjachingu, eoh?" Goda Suho.

Muka Kyungsoo langsung memerah digoda seperti itu.

"Ani." Sangkalnya.

"Lalu...ini?" Kata Suho lagi sambil menunjuk pada boneka pororo yang sedang dibelainya.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang mengirimnya."

"Mwo?" Suho terlihat kaget namun sedetik kemudian mukanya langsung berubah, pertanda namja itu telah mengerti.

"Ne...ne...Oppa mengerti. Secret admire."

"Oppa… sudah jangan menggoda terus." Kyungsoo mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"Ne...ne arraso, Kyungie Chagi."

Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia mendengar panggilan sayang dari Suho. Dia tahu tanpa pernyataan pun Suho sangat sayang padanya dan sebaliknya, dia pun sangat sayang pada Oppa-nya.

"Kyung..." Suho berkata lagi, sekarang kelihatan lebih serius.

"Ne..."

"Besok Oppa akan pergi ke China."

"ke China? Untuk?"

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak perlu bertanya untuk apa Suho pergi ke China, karena jawabannya sudah pasti.

"Bertemu orangtua Yixing."

"Jinjjayo?"

"Ne."

"Kyaa, Oppa chukkae!" Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Suho. "Sebentar lagi aku akan benar-benar mempunyai kakak ipar."

"Yak,Kyungie! Apanya yang kakak ipar, Oppa baru akan berkenalan dengan orangtua Yixing."

"Ne, gwenchana Oppa. Aku yakin setelah dari sana kau disuruh buru-buru untuk menikah dengan Lay Eonnie."

"Haha…kau ini bisa saja."

"Tapi..." Suho ragu-ragu dan melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Waeyo?"

"Karena Eomma dan Appa sedang di Jepang, Oppa jadi tidak tega untuk meninggalkan dongsaeng Oppa sendirian di rumah."

"Oppa..." Kyungsoo mem-pout-kan lagi bibirnya. "Gwenchana, Oppa. Aku tidak apa-apa. Memang siapa yang mau menculikku kalau Oppa tidak ada?"

"Haha...baiklah kalau begitu." Suho mengalah. Diusapnya pipi Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Eh, tapi Kyungie..." Suho berkata lagi. "Kalau kau punya namjachingu, Oppa lebih tenang lagi."

"Oppa, kau menggodaku lagi..." Kali ini yeoja bermata bulat itu semakin mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"Ani. Itu benar. Kalau kau punya namjachingu, akan ada yang menjagamu."

"Ne, Oppa. Someday."

.

.

.

"Kemarin kau kabur kemana?" Chanyeol bertanya kepada Kai.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kantin EXO University. Kai duduk sendiri, sementara dihadapannya duduk Chanyeol dan kekasihnya, Baekhyun.

"Tidak kemana-mana." Jawab Kai.

"Tapi kau langsung menghilang begitu selesai latihan."

"Aku suntuk."

"Seseorang sepertimu bisa suntuk?" Kali ini Baekhyun yang bertanya.

Yeoja itu mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Kai. Namun yang diajak berbicara sepertinya tidak memperhatikan. Baekhyun melihatnya, mata namja itu justru melihat kearah lain.

Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandangan Kai. Pandangan namja itu tertuju pada seorang yeoja. Yeoja cantik yang Baekhyun kenali sebagai Kyungsoo, sahabatnya. Kemudian Baekhyun beralih memandang Kai lagi. Namja itu belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo, dan sudah pasti tidak sadar kalau Baekhyun memperhatikannya.

'Apa Kai menyukai Kyungsoo?' Batin Baekhyun.

Berpikiran seperti itu, yeoja itu langsung menoleh lagi kearah Kyungsoo.

"Kyung! Kyungie!" Panggil Baekhyun sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Baekhyun juga memperhatikan ketika dirinya memanggil nama Kyungsoo, Kai tersentak dan tersadar, seperti baru menyadari bahwa namja itu berada disini bersama mereka.

"Sini Kyung, duduk." Baekhyun menunjuk kursi kosong disebelah Kai, ketika Kyungsoo telah sampai dihadapannya.

"Hai Yeollie…" Sapa Kyungsoo. Dia sempat ragu sejenak untuk menyapa namja yang satu lagi, yang juga ada disana sebelum akhirnya dilanjutkannya. "…Kai."

"Hai, Kyungie." Balas Chanyeol.

"Hai, Kyung." Kai juga balas menyapa Kyungsoo.

Yeoja bermata bulat itu kemudian duduk di kursi kosong yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Baekhyun, yaitu disebelah Kai.

"Kyungie, setelah ini kau mau kemana?"

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun.

"Wae?" Jawabnya.

"Temani aku, ne."

"Kemana?"

Sejenak Baekhyun ragu-ragu. Namun dia sudah memutuskan dan akhirnya dia berkata.

"Temani aku kencan."

"Mwooo?"

Kyungsoo kaget dan membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat.

.

.

.

Kai menghentikan mobilnya dibelakang mobil yang dikendarai Chanyeol. Tidak lama si Happy Virus itu turun diikuti Baekhyun. Yeoja itu menghampiri mobil Kai dan mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela penumpang disamping Kai.

"Ayo turun."

Yeoja yang duduk di kursi penumpang disebelah Kai segera membuka kaca jendelanya, namun diam saja tidak menjawab ajakan Baekhyun.

Karena tidak mendapat respon dari Kyungsoo, Baekhyun segera membuka pintu mobil dan menarik Kyungsoo keluar.

"Ayo Kyungie. Disana..." Baekhyun menunjuk suatu tempat dengan tangannya yang bebas, yang tidak menggandeng Kyungsoo. "...pemandangnnya indah sekali."

Baekhyun terus menggandeng dan menarik Kyungsoo menuju tempat yang ditunjuknya tadi. Sesekali dia menoleh ke belakang, memeriksa apakah Chanyeol dan Kai mengikutinya.

"Yeollie, Baby." Dia berhenti berjalan sebentar dan memanggil kedua namja itu. "Kai, ayo cepat."

Kedua namja itu pun mempercepat langkahnya mengikuti kedua yeoja yang sekarang telah sampai di sebuah tanah lapang yang ditumbuhi berbagai jenis bunga berwarna-warni, sangat indah dan cantik.

"Baekhie, ini...ini indah sekali. Cantik." Kyungsoo merasa takjub dengan apa yang dilihat oleh matanya.

"Ne." Baekhyun menyetujui. "Dan kau tahu siapa yang pertama kali menemukannya?"

Baekhyun menoleh kepada sahabatnya. Dia dapat melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak tahu jawabannya.

"Namja itu."

Kyungsoo mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan oleh jari Baekhyun. Jari itu menunjuk pada...Kai.

"Dia merekomendasikan tempat ini pada Yeollie, untuk kencan romantis." Baekhyun menarik tangan Kyungsoo lagi dan membawanya mendekati Chanyeol dan Kai. "Ayo."

"Ayo kita ke bawah sana." Baekhyun menunjuk suatu tempat yang berada lebih kebawah daripada tempat saat ini merka berada. "Disana lebih indah lagi."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, dia menggandeng tangan seseorang. Namun kali ini bukan tangan Kyungsoo yang digapainya melainkan tangan kekasihnya, Chanyeol.

Pasangan itu berjalan terlebih dahulu sambil bergandengan tangan, diikuti Kyungsoo dan Kai dibelakangnya.

"Kai..." Kyungsoo memanggil namja itu.

Mendengar panggilan itu, Kai menoleh kepada yeoja disebelahnya yang memanggilnya. Entah mengapa hatinya jadi menghangat hanya dengan mendengar yeoja ini menyebut namanya. Apakah perasaan ini…

"Ne..." Kai menyahut.

"Benarkah kau yang pertama kali menemukan tempat ini?"

"Ani. Hmm...entahlah."

Kyungsoo menoleh menatap Kai. Diwajahnya tersirat ketidakpahaman atas jawaban namja itu dan meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Maksudku...waktu itu aku sedang suntuk dan tidak sengaja terdampar ditempat ini. Mungkin karena jarang orang melewati daerah ini jadi tidak banyak orang yang mengetahuinya."

Selesai Kai memberi penjelasan mereka berjalan dalam diam lagi, masih terus mengikuti pasangan BaekYeol yang berjalan di depan.

"Kau pasti sering membawa mereka kesini." Entah itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo. Namun Kai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan yeoja itu.

"Baekhyun juga pernah menanyakan pertanyaan serupa." Jawab Kai.

Kyungsoo diam. Kemudian namja itu melanjutkan.

"Aku hanya ingin membawa kekasihku ke tempat seindah ini, dan sayangnya tidak ada diantara mereka yang berstatus kekasihku."

Mereka berjalan lagi, dalam diam. Kyungsoo terus melangkahkan kakinya. Saat dirinya sedang melihat ke depan, melihat pasangan BaekYeol yang hampir hilang dari pandangannya, yeoja itu kurang berhati-hati dan menjejak pada tanah yang permukaannya tidak rata. Hal itu membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Yeoja itu sudah akan terjatuh, saat tiba-tiba sepasang tangan kekar memeluk pinggangnya dan menahannya agar tidak terjatuh. Sepasang tangan milik namja bernama Kim Jongin.

Tangan Kyungsoo juga otomatis bergerak dan memegang bahu Kai untuk mempertahankan keseimbangannya. Lalu rasa itu datang begitu saja. Rasa nyaman, rasa aman dan terlindungi.

Yeoja cantik itu kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya dan matanya langsung bertatapan dengan sepasang mata rubah milik Kai. Kyungsoo merasa napasnya sesak dan tubuhnya seperti membeku hingga tidak sanggup berpaling dari mata itu. Dan entah siapa yang memulai, mereka telah mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka hingga mereka dapat merasakan hembusan napas masing-masing.

Perlahan namun pasti kedua bibir itu bertemu dan menyatu dalam sebuah ciuman yang tidak pernah mereka duga sebelumnya.

Mula-mula Kai hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja diatas bibir Kyungsoo, menunggu reaksi ataupun penolakan dari pemiliknya. Saat tidak ada reaksi ataupun penolakan, namja itu berusaha melakukan lebih. Kai menjilat bibir Kyungsoo. Namun saat dia hendak melumat bibir itu, yeoja cantik itu tiba-tiba mengakhiri ciuman itu.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Kai dan pergi meninggalkan namja tampan itu tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

"...besok."

"Kkamjong...Kkamjong! Hey!" Panggil Kris sedikit berteriak karena yang disebut namanya tidak mendengar, bahkan tidak memperhatikan. Kris lihat hoobae-nya itu justru melihat ke arah lain.

Namja tinggi itu kemudian mengikuti arah pandang Kai. Dilihatnya mata Kai sedang melihat kearah seorang yeoja yang baru saja beranjak dari tempat duduknya di sudut tribun penonton.

"Kkamjong!" Panggil Kris lagi.

Kai kemudian tersadar oleh panggilan Kris kali ini dan segera menoleh kepada sunbae-nya.

"N-ne, Hyung."

Tapi kemudian mata Kai langsung beralih kembali kepada yeoja tadi.

"Go! Get your girl."

Kai menoleh lagi kepada Kris, sesaat dia merasa tidak mengerti apa yang Kris maksud namun kemudian dia langsung berlari meninggalkan Kris.

"Gomawo, Hyung!" Teriaknya sambil berlari.

Kai berlari mengejar yeoja itu, yang tak lain adalah Kyungsoo.

"Kyung!" Panggilnya.

Tepat saat Kyungsoo menoleh, Kai sudah sampai dihadapannya.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dadanya pun terasa sesak, seperti sulit untuk bernapas. Dan kejadian kemarin, ketika dirinya dan Kai berada diantara bunga-bunga, pun langsung berputar dalam pikirannya.

"Kyung..."

Namun sebelum Kai melanjutkan kata-katanya, beberapa yeoja datang dan menghampiri Kai. Saat itulah Kyungsoo langsung berlalu dan menghilang dari pandangan Kai.

.

.

.

"Aaarrgghh!"

Kyungsoo berteriak frustrasi dikamarnya. Untung Suho Oppa-nya sedang tidak ada, kalau ada dan mendengar Kyungsoo berteriak seperti itu pasti dia langsung berlari menerobos kamar Kyungsoo, takut yeoja itu kenapa-kenapa.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau hilang dari pikiranku?"

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku?"

"Kenapa juga aku tidak menolak?"

Kyungsoo bermonolog sendiri.

Kemudian yeoja itu menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kasur dan memeluk boneka pororo besarnya. Kyungsoo menghela napas sebelum berkata.

"Apa aku sekarang sudah menjadi bagian dari mereka? Pengagum Kai?"

'Tapi apa benar seorang penggemar atau pengagum memiliki perasaan seperti ini?' Batinnya lagi.

Saat Kai berada didekatnya jantung berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari keadaan normal, dadanya terasa sesak sehingga sulit untuk bernapas dan wajahnya terasa menghangat.

Ataukah ini yang dinamakan...

.

.

.

Kai membuka pintu kamar ganti pemain dan keluar dari sana. Saat akan melangkah menuju pintu untuk keluar dari hall basket itu matanya menemukan sosok cantik bermata bulat, Do Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo baru saja masuk dan menutup pintu utama hall. Begitu berbalik dan menemukan Kai, yeoja itu langsung membeku ditempatnya. Sedetik kemudian dia membalik lagi badannya dan berniat untuk keluar dari sana sebelum suara Kai menghentikannya.

"Kyung…tunggu."

Kyungsoo tidak bergeming, yeoja itu tetap pada posisinya semula, membelakangi Kai. Sesaat kemudian terdengar langkah kaki. Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Kai berjalan mendekatinya. Saat dirinya berbalik untuk menghadapi Kai dan mencaritahu apa yang diinginkan namja itu, tiba-tiba dirinya ditarik dan mulutnya dibungkam.

Kyungsoo ditarik dalam sebuah pelukan dan mulutnya dibungkam oleh mulut Kai. Kyungsoo yang kaget atas perlakuan tiba-tiba itu hanya bisa diam. Namun saat otaknya telah menyadari apa yang terjadi, dia berusaha memberontak dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari namja itu. Namun tidak demikian dengan hatinya. Hatinya berkata bahwa dia tidak ingin melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kai, dan hatinya juga berkata bahwa dirinya menikmati ciuman ini. Ciuman yang Kai berikan kedua kali untuknya.

Sekarang hatinya benar-benar telah mengkhianatinya.

Sekarang dirinya tidak memberontak lagi dalam pelukan namja itu, justru sekarang dia mulai membalas ciuman Kai. Dan tanpa sadar tangan Kyungsoo kini telah melingkar dengan manis di leher Kai.

Kai tersenyum disela-sela ciumannya , karena merasakan bahwa Kyungsoo tidak memberontak lagi dan justru malah membalas ciumannya.

Mereka terus seperti itu selama beberapa menit, saling merasakan bibir masing-masing, saling menjilat dan saling memagut. Ketika merasa kehabisan napas barulah mereka mengakhiri ciuman itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo." Bisik Kai.

Kata-kata itu pelan namun Kyungsoo masih bisa mendengarnya. Yeoja cantik itu terkejut dengan pernyataan Kai. Saat Kai mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap mata bulatnya, Kyungsoo hanya bisa berkata,

"A...Aku…mi…mianhae, Kai."

Kemudian yeoja itu langsung berbalik dan keluar dari hall basket itu.

.

.

.

"Hyung…?"

Kepala Sehun muncul dari balik pintu kamar Kai yang sedikit terbuka.

"Hmm…" Kai hanya bergumam dari balik selimut.

"Kau ke bandara jam berapa?"

"Makan siang."

"Oh, ne."

Kemudian kepala Sehun kembali menghilang dan pintu kamar Kai tertutup kembali.

.

.

.

"Hey, baby." Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol yang langsung melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang kekasihnya. "Dimana Kai, katanya tadi kau bersamanya?"

"Tadi memang bersamaku, tapi kemudian dia pergi. Dia bilang mau ke bandara."  
"Bandara?"

"Ne. Dia menyebut-nyebut tentang Amerika, tapi entahlah aku tidak begitu mendengarnya karena dia mengatakannya setelah menjauh dariku. Mungkin dia ada urusan mendadak dan harus segera kesana. Entahlah."

Pasangan itu kemudian mencari kursi kosong di kantin, karena pada jam makan siang seperti ini hampir semua kursi terisi.

"Baekhie, Yeollie…aku pergi dulu, ne." Suara Kyungsoo menginterupsi BaekYeol yang matanya sedang melihat kesana-kemari mencari kursi kosong.

"Eh?" Baekhyun menoleh kepada Kyungsoo dan menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Wae?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Yeoja bermata bulat itu hanya melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan berlalu dari sana.

.

.

.

_Kata orang, saat akan kehilangannya barulah kau merasakan dan menyadari perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya._

Mata Kyungsoo hanya menatap jalanan yang dilaluinya melalui jendela disampingnya. Saat ini dirinya berada di dalam taksi yang sedang melaju dan membawanya ke bandara.

Saat Chanyeol tadi berkata bahwa Kai ke bandara dan menyebut-nyebut tentang Amerika, yeoja itu langsung menyimpulkan bahwa Kai akan pergi ke Negeri Paman Sam itu. Dan bagai terkena serangan jantung, tiba-tiba dia menyadari bagaimana sesungguhnya perasaannya terhadap Kai.

Pernyataan namja tampan itu saat di hall basket kembali terngiang di telinga dan pikirannya.

_'Aku mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo'_

"Ya Tuhan, semoga belum terlambat." Gumam Kyungsoo.

Dua puluh menit -yang rasanya bagai seabad bagi Kyungsoo- kemudian setelah membayar taksi, yeoja itu segera turun dari taksi dan berlari memasuki bandara dan mencari informasi tentang penerbangan ke Amerika. Dia diberitahu bahwa penerbangan ke Amerika hanya ada satu dan sudah take off sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Mengetahui hal itu hatinya terasa sakit.

Tetapi dia belum mau menyerah, matanya masih melihat kesan-kemari, mencari-cari diantara kerumunan orang, berharap keajaiban datang padanya. Namun hasilnya nihil. Yeoja cantik itu menundukkan kepalanya dan berbalik untuk pulang.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk di tepi sungai Han. Dia tidak berniat untuk kembali ke kampus walaupun masih ada kelas yang harus diikutinya. Yeoja itu perlu waktu sendirian untuk menenangkan diri dan juga hatinya.

Kyungsoo memandang sungai Han dikejauhan, namun hati dan pikirannya tidak berada disana melainkan tertuju kepada seseorang. Seorang namja yang dicintainya, dan bodohnya dia terlambat menyadarinya.

"Kim Jongin! Aku mencintaimu!"

Kyungsoo berteriak mengungkapkan perasaan hatinya. Lalu butiran bening yang sejak tadi ditahannya kini tidak terbendung lagi dan jatuh bergulir dari mata bulatnya. Saat dirinya mulai terisak, Kyungsoo mendengar suara dari belakangnya.

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?"

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

**Hufftt, selesai juga chapter 2…mianhae kalo update-nya seabad *bow* sekarang lagi ngebut dengan chapter 3, mudah2an bisa cpt update :D**

**Pas nulis chapter ini gregetan juga, pengennya KaiSoo cpt bersatu aja ^^ tapi kalo tiba2 jadian rasanya aneh..so, beginilah jadinya, maaf kalo kurang memuaskan.**

**Jeongmal gomawo yang udh pada review, follow bahkan fav my story. Sekali lagi, terimakasih.**


	3. My Lady

**Hai...hai...hai...saya dataaaang membawa chapter 3 ^^**

**Mianhae kalo kurang cepet update-nya :D**

**So...enjoy it and happy reading...**

* * *

**_Previous Chapter :_**

_Kyungsoo duduk di tepi sungai Han. Dia tidak berniat untuk kembali ke kampus walaupun masih ada kelas yang harus diikutinya. Yeoja itu perlu waktu sendirian untuk menenangkan diri dan juga hatinya. _

_Kyungsoo memandang sungai Han dikejauhan, namun hati dan pikirannya tidak berada disana melainkan tertuju kepada seseorang. Seorang namja yang dicintainya, dan bodohnya dia terlambat menyadarinya._

_"Kim Jongin! Aku mencintaimu!"_

_Kyungsoo berteriak mengungkapkan perasaan hatinya. Lalu butiran bening yang sejak tadi ditahannya kini tidak terbendung lagi dan jatuh bergulir dari mata bulatnya. Saat dirinya mulai terisak, Kyungsoo mendengar suara dari belakangnya._

_"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?"_

* * *

**Chapter Tiga :** My Lady

Mendengar kata-kata itu Kyungsoo langsung menoleh pada asal suara. Saat mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu, dia merasa jantungnya benar-benar berhenti berdetak.

"K-Kai…"

"Kyungie…apa yang tadi kau katakan? Aku ingin mendengarnya."

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud namja itu, namun sedetik kemudian pemahaman meliputinya.

"A-aku men…cintaimu." Kyungsoo berkata dengan gugup, namun hatinya diliputi dengan kebahagiaan karena bisa melihat namja itu lagi.

Kai melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Siapa yang kau cintai?"

Kai lebih mendekat.

"K-Kai..."

"Hmm...ada apa denganku?"

Selangkah lagi namja itu sampai dihadapannya.

"A-aku mencintaimu."

Sekarang Kai telah berada tepat dihadapan Kyungsoo. Namja itu bisa melihat mata Kyungsoo yang basah dan jejak airmata yang masih tercetak jelas di pipinya.

"Katakan lagi."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Katakan lagi."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Lagi."

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jo-hmmpp…"

Kata-kata Kyungsoo tak terdengar lagi karena Kai sudah membungkam mulutnya dengan sebuah ciuman. Rasa bibir Kyungsoo bahkan lebih manis daripada dua ciuman sebelumnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kai melepaskan bibirnya pada bibir Kyungsoo. Dipegangnya wajah yeoja cantik itu dengan kedua tangannya. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah karena malu dan bibirnya basah akibat ciuman Kai.

"K-Kai...kau...bukankah kau ke Amerika?"

"Siapa yang bilang padamu?"

"Yeollie…"

"Hahaha…" Kai tertawa.

"Wae?

.

.

***flashback***

_"A...Aku…mi…mianhae, Kai."_

_Kemudian yeoja itu langsung berbalik dan keluar dari hall basket itu._

_Kai masih berdiri di tempatnya setelah Kyungsoo menutup pintu dan menghilang dibaliknya. Namun tak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka kembali menampakkan sosok yeoja, bukan Kyungsoo melainkan Baekhyun._

_"Kai, apakah kau menyukai Kyungie?" Baekhyun bertanya to the point kepada Kai._

_Kai tidak menjawab, tapi hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan raut muka heran._

_"Ne, aku tahu kau ingin bertanya bagaimana aku mengetahuinya." Yeoja itu menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak diucapkan Kai. "Melihat tingkah lakumu, kurasa semua orang bisa mengetahuinya."_

_'Benarkah?' Pikir Kai. 'Apakah begitu jelas?'_

_"Aku melihat Kyungie..."_

_"Aku menciumnya." Kai menyela ucapan Baekhyun._

_"Mwo?"_

_"Dia tidak menolakku, Bacon." Kata Kai. "Dia bahkan membalas ciumanku."_

_"Lalu?"_

_"Lalu kukatakan bahwa aku mencintainya."_

_"Benarkah? Kau mencintainya?"_

_"Ne. With all my heart."_

_Kai berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh, Baekhyun bisa melihat itu. Bahkan seperti katanya, sungguh-sungguh dari hatinya._

_Baekhyun kemudian berbalik memunggungi Kai, memegang handle pintu dan membukanya. Sebelum keluar, dia berkata._

_"Ne. Ne. Baiklah, aku akan membantumu."_

_Kai tersenyum dan berkata._

_"Gomawo, Bacon,"_

_._

_._

_Baekhyun merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Diambilnya ponselnya dari dalam tas lalu dilihatnya. Ada pesan masuk._

**_From : My Happy Virus_**

_Baby, kau dimana? Aku tunggu di kantin._

_Baekhyun segera mengetikkan jawaban._

**_To : My Happy Virus_**

_Kau bersama Kkamjong?_

_Ponsel yeoja itu bergetar lagi._

**_From : My Happy Virus_**

_Ani. Kkamjong ke Bandara._

**_To : My Happy Virus_**

_Eh? Ke bandara? Mau kemana dia?_

**_From : My Happy Virus_**

_Tidak kemana-mana. Hanya mengantar Eomma dan Appa-nya yang akan ke Amerika._

**_To : My Happy Virus_**

_Oh , ne._

_'Eh?' Baekhyun berpikir. 'Kurasa sekarang saatnya menjalankan misi.'_

**_To : My Happy Virus_**

_Baby, kalau nanti kau bertemu Kyungie jangan bilang kalau Kkamjong ke bandara hanya mengantar Eomma dan Appa-nya ke Amerika, ne. Lebih bagus sih kalau kau bilang Kkamjong yang akan ke Amerika. ^^_

**_From : My Happy Virus_**

_Wae?_

**_To : My Happy Virus_**

_Tidak apa-apa. Hanya membantu teman._

**_From : My Happy Virus_**

_Membantu teman? How?_

**_To : My Happy Virus_**

_Nanti juga kau akan tahu sendiri._

**_From : My Happy Virus_**

_Ne, arasseo._

***end of flashback***

.

.

"Pabbo..." Kyungsoo mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

Kai tersenyum.

"Mianhae, for making you sad and...crying." Diusapnya jejak airmata yang masih terlihat dipipi putih yeoja itu. "Bagian yang terakhir...aku juga tidak tahu kalau Bacon akan menjalankan misinya. Aku diberitahu ketika sudah meninggalkan bandara."

"Lalu, bagaimana kau tahu aku disini?"

"My heart take me here."

"Yah! Kim Jongin!" Kyungsoo memukul bahu Kai lembut.

"I'm serious."

Yeoja itu mem-pout-kan lagi bibirnya.

"Say it again." Pinta Kai.

"What?"

"Kata-kata yang pertama kali kudengar saat tiba disini."

"Yang mana?"

"Yang..."

"Aku mencintaimu." Kyungsoo menyela Kai.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum dan membalas, " Aku lebih mencintaimu."

Kai mencium Kyungsoo lagi dengan lembut.

"So...Do Kyungsoo, would you be my girlfriend?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, melainkan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan itu sudah cukup bagi Kai untuk mengisi seluruh hatinya dengan nama yeoja ini. Yeoja cantik yang sekarang telah resmi sebagai kekasihnya.

'My Lady.' Ucap Kai dalam hati dengan penuh kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berbaring di tempat tidur queen size-nya. Matanya terpejam namun sesaat kemudian terbuka lagi. Dia ingin tidur, tapi kejadian manis siang tadi selalu berputar dipikirannya. Alhasil membuat dirinya belum dapat memejamkan matanya alias tidur. Sementara yang lebih banyak dilakukannya adalah senyum-senyum sendiri.

Yeoja itu kini merubah posisi tidurnya. Berbaring menyamping dan memeluk boneka pororo besarnya saat tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Diraihnya benda berwarna putih itu dari atas meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya.

Ada pesan masuk.

**From : My Jongin**

Kau sudah tidur, Sweetheart?

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat panggilan Kai untuknya. Kemudian yeoja itu segera membalas pesan itu.

**To : My Jongin**

Belum.

**From : My Jongin**

Wae? It's getting late at nite.

Kyungsoo otomatis menolehkan kepalanya ke jam di dinding kamarnya. Kedua jarum jam itu hampir menyatu dalam satu garis lurus, menunjukkan bahwa sebentar lagi tengah malam.

**To : My Jongin**

Ne, sebentar lagi aku tidur.

**From : My Jongin**

Sleep tight and have a nice dream. Besok pagi aku jemput, kita berangkat ke kampus bersama.

**To : My Jongin**

Ne, arraso.

**From : My Jongin**

XOXO

Kyungsoo meletakkan kembali ponselnya diatas meja nakas. Kemudian yeoja itu segera menarik selimut, memeluk boneka pororonya dan memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

Ting tong

Kyungsoo segera beranjak dari meja makan menuju ke pintu depan untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Ketika membuka pintu, senyum yang sudah terbentuk dibibirnya langsung berubah menjadi sebuah gumamam terkejut. Namun sedetik kemudian raut mukanya kembali berubah, menampakkan kebahagiaan. Langsung dipeluknya kedua orang yang berada di depan pintu itu secara bergantian.

" Lay Eonnie...Oppa."

"Kyungie."

Melihat raut wajah dongsaeng-nya seperti itu, Suho heran dan bertanya.

"Wae? Kau tidak senang Oppa pulang?"

"Ani, bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja..." Lay menyela. "... dia sedang menunggu seseorang."

Lay yang dipeluk terlebih dahulu oleh Kyungsoo sekarang berdiri sejajar dengan yeoja itu menghadap ke halaman sehingga dia dapat melihat ada yang tiba di rumah itu juga selain mereka. Suho mengikuti arah pandang kekasihnya.

Disana, di halaman rumah mereka terlihat sebuah mobil sport hitam berhenti. Tak lama terlihat seorang namja berkulit tan keluar dari mobil itu.

Lay menoleh kepada Kyungsoo kembali. Dilihatnya yeoja itu menundukkan kepalanya namun Lay masih bisa melihat wajah Kyungsoo memerah. Senyum pun terkembang dari bibirnya.

"Annyeong Suho Hyung, Lay Noona." Sapa Kai saat namja itu sudah sampai didekat mereka.

"Kai...?" Suho sedikit heran dengan kedatangan Kai pagi-pagi kerumahnya.

"Aku ingin menjemput Kyungie ke kampus, Hyung."

"Eh?"

"Ne, ne silakan." Lay mendahului Suho untuk menjawab.

Kemudian yeoja manis bermarga Zhang itu menoleh kepada Kyungsoo dan berkata,

"Kyungie kajja, Kai sudah menunggu."

"N-ne, Eonnie."

"Baiklah, kami akan ke dalam dan beristirahat." Kata Lay lagi sambil menggandeng lengan Suho. "Still jetlag."

Mereka berbalik dan melangkah untuk masuk ke dalam. Namun diambang pintu Suho berbalik dan berkata,

"Hati-hati dijalan, ne. And Kai...take care of her."

"Ne, Hyung. I will."

.

.

.

Kai mematikan mesin mobilnya, melepas seatbelt dan akan membuka pintu mobil saat dilihatnya yeoja yang duduk disampingnya, yang sekarang berstatus kekasihnya, diam saja.

"Kai..." Kata Kyungsoo ragu-ragu.

"Hmm..."

"Aku...jalan duluan yah, kau belakangan."

Kai menatapnya heran.

"Wae?"

"Ani. Hanya saja..." Pandangan Kyungsoo lurus ke depan. "What about them?"

Kai mengikuti arah pandang kekasihnya. Disana terlihat beberapa yeoja sedang tertawa-tawa dan bercanda sambil melihat kearah mereka, tepatnya kearah mobil Kai.

"Kenapa dengan mereka?"

"Bagaimana reaksi mereka kalau mereka tahu kalau kita..."

Kai menggeser tubuhnya menghadap Kyungsoo dan menangkup wajah yeoja cantik itu.

"Hey listen to me, Sweetheart." Kata Kai lembut. "You know what? I wanna tell them. I even wanna tell the world that you're my girlfriend, my lady. Dan mereka harus menerima bahwa aku mencintai wanita cantik dihadapanku ini, wanita bernama Do Kyungsoo."

Kai menatap Kyungsoo, meyakinkannya bahwa dirinya tidak perlu khawatir. Kemudian dipeluknya yeoja itu, memberikannya sebuah kenyamanan dan perlindungan.

"I love you." Kata Kai, masih memeluk kekasihnya. "With all my heart."

"I love you too." Balas Kyungsoo.

Beberapa lama mereka seperti itu, dan saat berjalan memasuki gedung universitas Kai merangkul bahu Kyungsoo posesif.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merapikan buku-bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"So...Kyungie, tell me."

Kyungsoo menoleh kepada Baekhyun dan mengerutkan alisnya.

"Tell you what?"

"About you and Kai."

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah seketika mendengar kata-kata sahabatnya.

Melihat sahabatnya diam saja dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah tahulah Baekhyun bahwa rencananya berhasil. Dan dia jadi ingin menggoda sahabatnya.

"Ehem...Kkamjong bilang waktu itu dia menciummu dan kau tidak menolak, tapi..."

"Yah! Byun Baekhyun, stop it!"

Wajah Kyungsoo kini semakin memerah.

"Wae?"

"Yah! Kau sudah membohongi aku."

"Ne. Aku membohongimu." Baekhyun mengakui. "Tapi...dengan begitu kau menyadari bahwa kau mencintainya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Ne."

"I'm happy for you." Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo."

.

.

.

Kris, Chanyeol dan Kai sedang duduk di lapangan selesai latihan ketika pintu utama hall itu terbuka menampakkan dua orang yeoja. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, dua orang yeoja itu segera melangkah menuju tempat favourite Kyungsoo.

"Ehem..." Kris berdeham ketika dilihatnya mata Kai tidak pernah terlepas dari Kyungsoo. "Sudah menentukan pilihanmu, eoh?"

"Eh? N-ne, Hyung."

"Yeah, Kkamjong! Akhirnya kau bisa kencan seperti kami." Chanyeol memamerkan cengirannya.

"Ne, thanks to your Bacon."

"Yeah, My Baby memang jenius." Kata si Happy Virus itu bangga sambil melirik kekasihnya.

"Yeah."

"Hey, kalian membicarakan apa? Aku tidak mengerti." Kris bertanya karena merasa tidak mengerti pembicaraan antara Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Seperti katanya tadi, Hyung. He's head over heels in love with Kyungie."

"Oh." Kris akhirnya paham. " Yeah, I can see it."

Krieet.

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti karena pintu hall itu terbuka kembali. Kali ini menampakkan seorang yeoja dengan mata panda, Tao.

"Hai, Baby." Kris menyapanya.

Tao tersenyum melihat keberadaan kekasihnya, kemudian dia balas menyapa Kris.

"Gege."

Tao melangkah untuk menghampiri kekasihnya, namun tiba-tiba dia mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Tao!"

Tao menoleh ke asal suara. Baekhyun yang memanggilnya sambil melambaikan tangannya mengisyaratkannya untuk menghampirinya. Disebelahnya duduk Kyungsoo, yeoja itu tersenyum padanya.

"Eh?" Gumam Tao. Yeoja itu bingung mana yang harus didahulukan, menghampiri Kris yang sudah menunggunya atau menghampiri Baekhyun yang baru saja memanggilnya.

Saat sedang dilema, Tao melihat tiba-tiba Baekhyun bangkit dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo, menuruni tribun dan menghampirinya.

"Ayo, lebih baik kita bergabung bersama mereka."

Baekhyun, Tao dan Kyungsoo pun menghampiri para namja.

Baekhyun memilih duduk disamping Chanyeol, begitu pula dengan Tao yang ditarik Kris untuk duduk disampingnya.

Saat Kyungsoo akan duduk disebelah Baekhyun tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik Kai dan hasilnya, seperti Tao tadi, Kyungsoo terduduk disamping Kai. Kemudian Kai melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang yeoja bermata bulat itu.

.

.

.

"Kai?"

Kyungsoo memanggil Kai.

Yeoja itu masuk ke dalam ruang ganti pemain untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya di dalam sana. Tadi dia bilang lima menit, tapi sekarang sudah hampir lima belas menit namja itu belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Kyungsoo terus masuk ke dalam mencari Kai saat tiba-tiba seseorang berbisik di telinganya.

"Looking for something?"

Lalu diikuti dengan sepasang tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang.

Kyungsoo terkejut dan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Yah! Kau menakutiku."

Dipukulnya pelan bahu orang itu yang ternyata adalah Kai.

"What you looking for?"

"I'm looking for my boyfriend."

"Oh, your boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Hmm...kira-kira bagaimana reaksinya kalau namja lain memelukmu seperti ini?" Kai menggoda. Kemudian dia mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Kyungsoo.

"Dia pasti akan marah."

"Hmm...kalau namja lain menciummu seperti ini?"

Kai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo.

"He's gonna...hmmm…" Belum sempat yeoja itu meneruskan kata-katanya Kai sudah menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir Kyungsoo.

Kai mengecap bibir manis milik kekasihnya. Mengulumnya dan memagutnya. Satu tangan Kai pindah dari pinggang Kyungsoo ke tengkuknya, menekannya untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Sementara sepasang tangan Kyungsoo kini telah melingkar dengan indah di leher namja tampan itu.

Kai menggigit pelan bibir Kyungsoo membuat yeoja itu membuka mulutnya, dengan begitu memudahkan namja tampan itu untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga hangat milik kekasihnya. Setelah mengabsen satu per satu barisan gigi yang terdapat disana, kini lidahnya bertemu dengan lidah Kyungsoo. Lidah mereka saling membelit hingga sesekali erangan keluar dari mulut keduanya.

Mereka terus seperti itu hingga merasa kehabisan napas barulah mereka melepaskan ciuman itu.

"He's gonna kill me." Kyungsoo meneruskan kata-katanya tadi yang sempat tertunda dengan terengah-engah akibat ciuman Kai.

"Maybe." Jawab Kai. "Because he's crazy. Crazy about you."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengangkat tangan untuk menekan bel ketika tiba-tiba pintu utama rumah itu terbuka menampakkan sosok namja berkulit putih yang Kyungsoo kenali sebagai Sehun, adik dari kekasihnya, Kai.

"Annyeonghaseyo." Sapa yeoja itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Noona."

"Sehun..."

"Ne, ne aku tahu. Kau pasti mencari Hyung-ku."

Sehun sok tahu. Tapi memang benar sih, batin Kyungsoo.

"Masuklah. Dia ada di dapur."

"Eh?" Yeoja itu tidak percaya. "Apa yang dilakukannya di dapur?"

"Trying to make some breakfast."

Sehun membuka pintu lebih lebar dan minggir sedikit untuk memberi jalan bagi yeoja itu.

"Kau tahu kan Noona dimana letak dapurnya?"

"Ne."

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu."

"Okay."

Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika dia mendengar Sehun berkata lagi.

"Oh Noona,"

Kyungsoo menoleh, "Hmm?"

"Cepat tolong dia," kata Sehun. "Sebelum dia meledakkan dapur."

"Mwoo?"

Sehun menyeringai sebelum menghilang dari pandangan Kyungsoo.

Yeoja cantik itu pun langsung menuju tempat yang dikatakan Sehun, yaitu dapur. Sampai disana dia melihat kekasihnya sedang berkutat di depan kompor. Memasak sesuatu.

"Kai..." panggil yeoja itu.

Mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi dibelakangnya, namja itu otomatis menoleh.

"Sweetheart?" Kata Kai dengan ekspresi heran diwajahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Eh?" Kungsoo salah tingkah. "A-aku...Suho Oppa mau ke apartemen Lay Eonnie, jadi aku sekalian kesini."

Saat Kyungsoo berbicara tadi Kai kembali fokus kepada masakannya.

"Apa yang kau masak?" Yeoja itu kembali bertanya.

"Aku tidak bisa memasak yang lain selain ramyun." Namja itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Hari ini aku sedang ingin makan omellet, tapi…"

Namja itu sekarang memperlihatkan cengirannya.

Kyungsoo mendekat kepada Kai dan melihat melalui bahu namja itu. Kyungsoo melihat Kai sedang memasak sesuatu yang terlihat seperti telur dadar tetapi dihiasi dengan warna-warna hitam alias gosong.

.

.

.

Kai membawa beberapa sayuran dan buah ditangannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam troli belanja.

"Yah! Kim Jongin, apa kau ingin membeli seisi supermarket ini eoh?" Protes Kyungsoo.

"Untuk jaga-jaga saja."

"Jaga-jaga apanya?" Yeoja itu masih marah-marah kepada kekasihnya. "Kalau masakanku gagal begitu?"

"Ani. Bukan begitu, Sweetheart." Namja berkulit tan itu membela diri. "Jaga-jaga, untuk persedian dirumah."

"Jangan membeli sesuatu yang tidak kau perlukan," Kyungsoo meletakkan kembali beberapa buah dan sayuran yang tadi Kai masukkan ke dalam troli belanja.

"Ne, ne yeobo."

Menyadari apa yang Kai ucapkan, seketika wajah Kyungsoo memerah.

"Sudah ayo cepat kita ke kasir." Ucap yeoja itu kemudian, berharap Kai tidak melihat perubahan wajahnya.

Ketika tadi Kai bilang dia hanya bisa memasak ramyun dan sudah melihat bagaimana hasil masakannya yang lain, Kyungsoo memutuskan memasak untuknya sambil bersikeras bahwa kalau terus-terusan memakan ramyun tidak baik untuk kesehatan lambungnya. Hingga akhirnya mereka berada di supermarket ini, terlibat pertengkaran kecil.

Bukannya Kai suka bertengkar dengan kekasihnya, namun situasi seperti ini membuat mereka terlihat seperti sepasang suami istri. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Kai tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kai...Kai..." Kyungsoo melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan muka Kai.

Kai langsung tersadar dari khalayannya begitu mendengar suara Kyungsoo.

"N-ne..." .

Ternyata Kyungsoo telah menyelesaikan pembayaran di kasir.

"Palli, kita pulang."

"Ne, arraso."

Saat sudah di mobil dan Kai akan melajukan mobilnya tiba-tiba Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Apa sih yang tadi kau lamunkan?" Pandangannya tetap ke depan, tidak menoleh kepada Kai.

Kai menoleh kepada yeoja disampingnya. Sedetik dia tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan kekasihnya, namun kemudian dia langsung paham.

Namja itu melepaskan kembali roda kemudi yang telah dipegangnya, kemudian dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih dagu Kyungsoo dan menolehkan wajahnya agar menghadapnya. Wajah Kyungsoo menoleh kepada Kai tetapi mata diarahkan kebawah tidak menatap mata Kai.

"Wae? Kau cemburu kalau-kalau aku memikirkan yeoja lain?"

"Ani." Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm." Kali ini yeoja itu hanya menggumam.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak cemburu."

Kai melepaskan tangannya dari dagu kekasihnya, kembali memegang kemudi dan melajukan mobilnya. Senyum terkembang diwajahnya, sementara Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya kesamping menatap keluar melalui jendela mobil.

Setengah perjalanan menuju rumah Kai berlalu saat Kai menoleh kepada yeoja cantik yang duduk disampingnya. Yeoja itu dari tadi hanya diam saja dan pandangannya diarahkan ke jalanan yang terlihat disampingnya tanpa sedikit pun menoleh kepadanya.

.

.

.

Kai memperhatikan punggung Kyungsoo. Yeoja itu sedang memasak omellet. Sejak dari supermarket tadi kekasihnya itu lebih banyak diam dan berbicara secukupnya saja. Karena sudah tidak tahan dengan kediaman Kyungsoo, dia pun menghampirinya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Kyungsoo yang kaget segera menghentikan kegiatan memasaknya.

"K-Kai..."

Kai menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Kyungsoo.

"Kai...nanti masakanku gosong."

"Biar saja."

"Tapi...kau kan lapar."

"Aku memilih kelaparan daripada kau diamkan terus seperti ini."

Kyungsoo diam. Tapi kemudian dia meneruskan memasak omellet-nya.

"Sweetheart, kau masih marah padaku?"

"Ani."

"Really?"

"Ne."

"Kau tahu?" Kai mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Kyungsoo. "Di supermarket tadi aku sedang melamun, ternyata begitu rasanya mengalami pertengkaran kecil suami-istri."

"Eh?"

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya menghadap Kai.

"Benarkah itu yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Kyungsoo, semburat merah muncul di pipinya.

"Ne. Memangnya apa yang kau pikir sedang aku lamunkan? Yeoja lain?" Kata Kai. "Tidak ada yeoja lain. Disetiap sudut hatiku hanya ada namamu, Do Kyungsoo."

Wajah Kyungsoo sekarang benar-benar memerah. Memerah karena malu akibat telah salah paham kepada Kai. Dan memerah karena tersipu akibat kata-kata kekasihnya barusan.

"Saranghae, Do Kyungsoo."

"Nado saranghae, Kim Jongin."

Kai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kyungsoo. Ketika bibirnya satu centi lagi menempel di bibir Kyungsoo, yeoja itu mendorong dadanya.

"Yah! Kim Jongin...aku sedang memasak omelet untukmu."

"Biarkan saja," Kata Kai. "Lebih nikmat bibirmu daripada telur dadar itu."

"Yah! Perv- hmmppcckk"

Namja berkulit tan itu pun langsung menarik kekasihnya kearahnya. Tangan kirinya diletakkan dipinggang ramping Kyungsoo dan tangan kanannya diletakkan ditengkuk yeoja itu.

Dijilat dan disesapnya bibir manis yang sudah menjadi candu baginya itu. Kemudian ketika Kungsoo mengangkat tangannya dan melingkarkannya dilehernya, namja itu menekan tengkuk kekasihnya untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Saat merasa udara telah menipis di dalam paru-parunya Kai pun melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Kyungsoo.

"You know what, Sweetheart?" Tanyanya kemudian. "I think I'm addict. I'm addicted to your lips."

Dan Kai pun melumat bibir Kyungsoo lagi. Kali ini ciumannya lebih intens. Kai menggigit bibir Kyungsoo pelan hingga yeoja cantik itu membuka mulutnya. Hal ini tidak disia-siakan Kai, langsung saja namja berkulit tan itu memasukkan lidahnya hingga bertemu lidah kekasihnya.

Sesekali erangan terdengar meluncur dari mulut keduanya akibat kenikmatan dari ciuman itu.

"Eunghh...Kai..."

"I lo -eunghh- ve you...Sweet -hmmpck- heart."

Kata-kata mereka diselingi dengan erangan disela-sela ciuman.

Mereka terus seperti itu, hingga...

"Yah! Yah! Kalian ingin membakar rumah ini, eoh?"

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

**Gimana...gimana? semoga cukup memuaskan**

**ayoo di review lagii ^^**

**Jeongmal gomawo yg udh pada review,**

**cacingkawat, kyeoptafadila, DianaSangadji, Raina94, Baby Kim, kim soo jong, nadia'ongin, awlia, byunpopof, lee kaisoo, Eunra Lau, dodyokyungsoo, HaeSan, soo baby, jiy, cahya comell, ryanryu, yamanaka aya, BLUEFIRE0805, KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH**

**maaf blom sempat dibalas review2nya.**

**Untuk yg udh follow dan favorit jg terima kasih ^^ see u on next chap.**


End file.
